japanese_voiceoverfandomcom-20200213-history
Satsuki Yukino
Yuki Inoue (井上 由起; born May 25, 1970 in Ōtsu, Shiga, Japan), known by her stage name Satsuki Yukino (ゆきの さつき (雪乃 五月, 雪野 五月)) is a Japanese singer and voice actress. She's known for voicing: Kagome Higurashi in Inuyasha, Kaname Chidori in Full Metal Panic!, Milly Thompson in Trigun, Mutsumi Otohime in Love Hina and Yoruichi Shihōin in Bleach. Anime Voice Work 'Anime' *.hack//Roots (2006) - Midori (ep21) *D.Gray-man (2006-2007) - Moa *Freezing: Vibration (2013) - Scarlet Ōhara *Fullmetal Alchemist (2009-2010) - Rosé Thomas *Hyōka (2012) - Tomoe Oreki *Inuyasha: The Final Act (2009-2010) - Kagome Higurashi *JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Stardust Crusaders (2014) - Nena *Love Hina (2000) - Beautiful Woman (ep1), Eiko (ep2), Girl (ep4), Mutsumi Otohime *Magic Kaito 1412 (2014) - Erika Kon'no *Natsume's Book of Friends (2008) - Hiiragi *Natsume's Book of Friends: Continued (2009) - Hiiragi *Natsume's Book of Friends: Five (2016) - Hiiragi (ep3) *Natsume's Book of Friends: Four (2012) - Hiiragi *Natsume's Book of Friends: Six (2017) - Hiiragi *Natsume's Book of Friends: Three (2011) - Hiiragi *Rinne of the Boundary (2015-2016) - Tamako *Smile PreCure! (2012) - Masako Hino *Trigun (1998) - Milly Thompson *X (2001-2002) - Hokuto Sumeragi 'Anime Specials' *Love Hina Christmas Special: Silent Eve (2000) - Mutsumi Otohime *Love Hina Spring Special: I Wish Your Dream!! (2001) - Mutsumi Otohime *Pocket Monsters: The Origin (2013) - Additional Voices 'Movies' *Bleach The Movie: Fade to Black: I Call Your Name (2008) - Yoruichi Shihōin *Bleach The Movie: The DiamondDust Rebellion: Another Hyōrinmaru (2007) - Yoruichi Shihōin *Detective Conan: The Crimson Love Letter (2017) - Momiji Ōka *Detective Conan: The Eleventh Striker (2012) - Tomofumi Motōra *Inuyasha The Movie: Affections Touching Across Time (2001) - Kagome Higurashi *Inuyasha The Movie: Fire on the Mystic Island (2004) - Kagome Higurashi *Inuyasha The Movie: Swords of an Honorable Ruler (2003) - Kagome Higurashi *Inuyasha The Movie: The Castle Beyond the Looking Glass (2002) - Kagome Higurashi *Natsume's Book of Friends The Movie: Tied to the Temporal World (2018) - Hiiragi *Pocket Monsters Diamond & Pearl The Movie: Arceus: To Conquering Space-Time (2009) - Mimirol *Pocket Monsters Diamond & Pearl The Movie: Phantom Ruler: Zoroark (2010) - Mimirol *Trigun: Badlands Rumble (2010) - Milly Thompson 'OVA' *Detective Conan: Magic File (2010) - Karin Konishi (ep3) *Love Hina: Again (2002) - Mutsumi Otohime Audiobook/Comic Voice Work 'Drama CD' *Hayate Cross Blade: Drama CD Vol. 1 (2006) - Ayana Mudō *Hayate Cross Blade: Drama CD Vol. 2 (2007) - Ayana Mudō *Hayate Cross Blade: Drama CD Vol. 3 (2008) - Ayana Mudō *Hayate Cross Blade: Ultra Drama CD: First Stars! Screaming Together! (2010) - Ayana Mudō Video Games 'Video Games' *Arc the Lad: Twilight of the Spirits (2003) - Paulet *Bleach: Blade Battlers (2006) - Yoruichi Shihōin *Bleach: Blade Battlers 2nd (2007) - Yoruichi Shihōin *Bleach: Soul Ignition (2011) - Yoruichi Shihōin *Bleach Wii: The Drawn Sword's Glittering Rondo (2006) - Yoruichi Shihōin *CV: Casting Voice (2014) - Nene Kogami *Clannad (2004) - Misae Sagara *Everybody's Golf 5 (2007) - Additional Voices *Gintama: Sugoroku (2013) - Tae Shimura *Tales of the Abyss (2005) - Arietta Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (50) *Years active on this wiki: 1998-2018. Category:Japanese Voice Actors